In conventional air conditioners, aerodynamic characteristics of the cross-flow fan and the heat transfer performance of a heat exchanger have been improved by changing blade shapes of the cross-flow fan without changing the arrangement of the heat exchangers or by changing the arrangement of the heat exchangers without changing the blade shapes of the cross-flow fan.
In the conventional air-conditioner having the re-arranged heat exchangers without changing the blade shapes of the cross-flow fan, a front heat exchanger and a back heat exchanger are arranged above the cross-flow fan by combining them in a λ-shape so as to improve the performance of the indoor unit by bringing out the respective heat-transfer performance of the front and back heat exchangers to the utmost (Patent Document 1).
[Patent Document 1] Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2000-329364, [0009] to [0015], FIG. 1